ultimatelegofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning: Part 1
A New Beginning: Part 1 'is the first episode of Lego Ninja Academy. ''5 years after the final events of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Lloyd Garmadon, who has now reached his true potential, is strolling through the new monastery built over the old one with his uncle, Sensei Wu. (Sensei Wu): Lloyd, you have grown much over the past few years. (Lloyd): Yes I have, Uncle. Why do you say that? (Sensei Wu): Because, my time will come someday soon, and I believe if there's anyone worthy enough to train the next generation of the Protectors of Ninjago, it's you Lloyd. (Lloyd, now standing near a statue dedicated to his ancestor): Do you really think so, Uncle? (Sensei Wu): Yes, Lloyd. You are the next Master. Later, Lloyd is looking through the Wisdom Smoke. In it, he sees a masked figure, torturing 4 ninja. (Lloyd, in his mind): That can't be them, they look...different. I have to tell Uncle at once. Lloyd tells Sensei Wu what he saw, and Wu is shocked. (Sensei Wu): Lloyd, you must gather a team of ninja to stop him! (Lloyd): But, who is he? (Sensei Wu, sighing): That figure, Lloyd, is the evil Elite Samurai. He hunts down ninja for fun and money. His main goal, is to kill you. (Lloyd, shocked): Me?!? (Sensei Wu): Yes, I have dealt with him before, and I have barely survived. (Lloyd): But, you're in no condition to- (Sensei Wu): Lloyd, I will battle the Elite Samurai, I know I shall fail, so, I want you to create that team. (Lloyd): But, of what elements? Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning?? (Sensei Wu): What about the Side-Elements? (Lloyd): Side-Elements? You mean ones like Time, Metals, and Technology? (Sensei Wu): Correct. I want you to create a team consisting of 4 ninjas, one of Time, one of Metals, one of Technology, and one of Wisdom. Understood? (Lloyd): Yes, Uncle. I will set off at once. (Sensei Wu): Good. I shall travel to the Mill of Ninjago, where I will face the Elite Samurai, and meet my father once again. ''LATER...'' Sensei Wu arrives at the Mill of Ninjago. (Sensei Wu): Come out, Samurai. We must fight to the death. (Elite Samurai, through a holographic projector): Ahh, Sensei Wu. I'm afraid you'll have to see my Nindroids about that fight of yours. Nindroids appear all around Sensei Wu. (Sensei Wu, struggling): What are these? (Elite Samurai hologram): Just an improved version of that Nindroid Zane of yours. (Sensei Wu): You..couldn't have. The blueprints were burned. The only person who knew their exact information was- (Elite Samurai hologram): Yes, Zane himself. I created a digital copy of his memories and used them to create (points to the Nindroids) these. (Sensei Wu): You won't get away with this, my nephew will- A Katana goes right through his chest. (Elite Samurai hologram): What was that, Wu? Lloyd will, oh, that's right, He won't do anything, and nobody will be able to stop me! Later, on his journey, Lloyd is looking through the Wisdom Smoke and sees his Uncle's final moments. (Lloyd, to himself): I must stop him. For Uncle. ''THE END OF PART 1 OF THE 2 PART SERIES PREMIRE OF LEGO NINJA ACADEMY!!!!' *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Sensei Wu *Elite Samurai's Nindroids *Elite Samurai (hologram) Category:Lego Ninja Academy